Kill me, Kiss me
by Mysyticmoon
Summary: Amelia met Tyki by 'chance,' or was it? Tyki wasn't always a Noah, like the rest he was just a normal human before it all started. He had a life with friends. Amelia was one of the few people close to him. But what does that mean for the two when he starts changing into his Noah? Things don't always go the way you expect. Tyki x OC


**Kill me…Kiss me…**

**A/N:  
****This story will take place before Tyki was a Noah and eventually lead into him becoming one and how it all happened.  
**

_Italics represent the past._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from DGM; they belong to Katsura Hoshino-san. I think that is quite obvious and will not be stating it again throughout the rest of the story.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: **How it all began**

xXx

"You cannot leave! …If you do…do not plan to come back."

The words resounded in her head over and over. Their silent conviction left nothing for negotiations; no room for arguments.

Amelia stood in front of her family home and knew there no longer held any room for her. It had been two years since she had left against the will of her mother and now she would suffer the consequences of having to earn her own living.

A barely audible sigh escaped her wind chilled, pink lips. Amelia's hair slightly disturbed by the breath; the rest tousled wildly in the open air.

She turned her back on the house once again.

Amelia pulled the coat more tightly against her slight frame. The sky continued to darken; foreboding grey clouds gathered together giving the illusion that it was about 7 in the evening- in reality, the time being only several minutes past 4. It would most likely snow sometime during the course of the day.

Walking for 30 minutes or one full hour was something Amelia could not discern. She would find herself slowing down when she was too tired, or speeding up when the cold became too much to bear. However long she took, she soon found herself stopping at a place that she could rest; somewhere subtly familiar.

Amelia cupped her hands in front of her lips, blowing several shaky breaths to revive the blood flow. She stepped onto the structure before turning back and gazed upon the mining facility now in front of her.

Workers padded about, stocked in layers of rags, occasionally looking into the sky as if looking for signs of the first snow fall.

She lowered herself to the floor and let the time flow by. Seconds turned into minutes and finally into the first hour. She kept her head to the ground, only looking skyward as light touches ghosted over her; melting and getting into the coat's neck opening.

By the time the snow started to fall steadily, another hour had managed to slip by. As the mining workers sort warmth and headed home, Amelia sat stock still, unblinking to the sky. She was due to become a human popsicle by the next hour. But with no clear destination she didn't move.

Amelia heard the remnants of chatter before it dispersed and a shadow invaded her view.

"Shouldn't young ladies be at home at this time of day? Probably sipping hot chocolate because of the weather?"

Amelia sighed loudly before looking to the one who interrupted her.

Dark brown hair fell in messy curls around the man's head and over his eyes. The large – ridiculously swirled – lens prevented them from going into his eyes. A moment passed as Amelia just stared at his face. She swallowed, unblinking. A memory from the past pervaded her senses.

_It was two years ago._

_A fourteen year old Amelia wandered the streets; the sky getting darker and the evening crowd lessening dramatically._

_The girl walked aimlessly, a frown upon her lips. She was frustrated and slightly confused. It had been another no-win argument against her mother. She did not fully understand. Amelia had wanted to move abroad; her life she felt, had been at a standstill. She wanted to go out there and do what she wanted. It was a stupid childish mentality, but the most she expected had been to be allowed to make her mistakes and if all failed- have the security of a roof over her head. Instead she was met only with threats of being put out._

_A rock hurtled forward as the girl's boot met it in a furious kick. When she looked up, Amelia found herself at a mining facility. She spotted a seat nearby and hurried over. She twiddled her thumbs embracing the quiet before a shadow loomed over her. She looked up with alarm, not quite remembering seeing anyone else around._

_Her eyes met with ones of brown, but she couldn't be sure as they were hidden expertly behind a pair of thick lenses. She gave the man a once over; thick brown curls cascaded down to his shoulders, stubble took over his chin and upper lip. He wore a pair of dingy overalls with a thick white shirt that had been torn at the neck. She supposed that his overall appearance could be considered harmless. Though, she was young and defenseless and to be honest, the guy just looked odd. Harmless? Maybe not._

_"What is a young woman such as yourself doing out at such a late hour?" his voice, though nonchalant, sounded quite charming, considering._

_Amelia looked around to see if anyone else had been around and almost bolted from her seat when the man seated himself beside her. He let out a startled chuckle at her reaction and spoke again. _

_"No need to worry, young miss." _

_Amelia felt her cheeks flame with a blush and scooted away. _

_"My name is Tyki Mikk," the man carried on with his one sided conversation. "I work at this mine."_

_She spared him a glance, "It gets a bit hazardous, but the work is interesting."_

_Her head turned in his direction._

_"You meet some interesting people around here." He turned to her and she quickly looked away. The blush rekindling._

_"You should perhaps get home, young miss." He tossed her a charming smile. She blinked several times, her face not cooling._

_"Your parents would surely be worried."_

_Amelia sighed and started playing with her fingers once more. "Amelia…" when met with a curious gaze, she elaborated. "My name is Amelia Corrente."_

_Another chuckle escaped the man, this time it was amused. "Ah, I was worried you couldn't speak."_

_She didn't know what it was. Neither said anything for a minute. It could have been a need to fill the void- but somehow, she doubted it. Whatever the reason, she had told the man, Tyki, about her wanting to leave and her problems at home._

"Are you okay, young miss?" the man said still blocking her frontal view.

A shy smile graced her lips. In the past she had met the man several times. "Tyki…" she whispered, but the man had managed to hear her. A smile of his own graced his lips; lips that seemed unaffected by the cold climate.

Tyki sat beside the girl looking at the sky. "I thought you would have forgotten an old bum like me."

Amelia's smile grew bigger, "You're not _that _old, Tyki."

"But you disregard the 'bum' portion." he held both hands to his heart with a look of mock hurt; that made Amelia laugh a bit. Tyki continued in an unusually serious tone. "Why are you out so late?" he repeated, though, she would not doubt that he had already known the answer.

"I couldn't go-go back home…" the momentary stutter could be due to hurt or overexposure to the chill in the air. He could not be sure.

"Have you talked to her?" 'Her' being Amelia's mother. The not quite a question due to Tyki somehow knowing that she hadn't.

As expected, Amelia slowly shook her head. The quietness somehow showing evidence of the pain she must have felt. A few seconds passed before she spoke. Happiness forced into her tone. "So, tell me…What's it like to be a bum?"

Tyki looked thoughtful. "How old are you? Sixteen?" Amelia's silence was answer enough. "You can come live with me."

A startled chuckle erupted from Amelia's throat; her eyes giving away her nervousness. "I hardly know you, Mikk," because the situation called for a last name basis.

"You can work around the house to pay for living while I 'bum' around at my much more preferable mine home." Tyki stated flippantly and Amelia was thankful for the return of his witty charm, instead of the serious tone he had momentarily adopted.

She sat in silence, contemplating the offer. She had nowhere to go- her family had undoubtedly put her out. She did know Tyki somewhat and had talked to him a few times before. It was better than trying to get accommodations from a stranger, especially with no money. It was a lucky break that Tyki had been offering and she was not stupid enough to refuse it.

She nodded. Not hearing a reply she looked over to her acquaintance to see him still staring into the sky. "Sure," she spoke at last. She watched a fleck of snow drift onto Tyki's glasses and watched him remove the funny eyewear.

His eyes shone in the pale winter light and Amelia found herself staring into what she could see of his eyes from her side view. They were a very pretty shade of copper and she continued gazing until Tyki replaced the glasses after wiping the snow off on his shirt.

He turned to look at her with a sheepish smile. "Why don't I get you something to eat and that hot chocolate I mentioned earlier to warm you up?"

Amelia stood up as Tyki had. She mumbled an 'okay' before turning towards the little café-esque thing; the porch they had been sitting on belonged to it. It was a good place for the workers to have easy access to food, drinks, or generally a place to escape to for comfort during breaks. In turn, a good way for the café owners to earn money from said workers.

She followed him in.

* * *

**: **

**Omg, it took WAY too long to come up with a summary for this thing...and it sounds iffy to me. Hope it actually sounded decent enough or curious enough to want to read.  
**

I find it so difficult to continue a story with any semblance of time. If I have a next chapter written, It'll be like half done, and most stories or ideas just stay in my head. A lot of it has to do with me not being able to appreciate what I write/ writing style or whatever, even if I like the ideas that I have.

But seriously, practice makes things better with time and the only way I'm getting better is by just getting these things done. So with this story I hope to actually get it done along with new ideas/stories and ones that I already posted. Well there goes determination, let's see how it works out~

**For those who did, Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed what I have so far.  
**


End file.
